1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for harvesting or threshing rice, wheat, cereals or similar crop materials, and more particularly to a method for effectively harvesting or threshing rice, wheat, cereals or similar crop materials and for effectively and suitably separating the grains from the stalk or straw of the cereals or crop materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical harvesting or threshing machines for rice, wheat, cereals or similar crop materials comprise a row of cutting blades or the like for cutting the stalk or straw of the cereals or crop materials, and a threshing drum or device disposed after or behind the cutting blades or the like for separating the grains from the stalk or straw of the cereals or crop materials.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,010 to Da Silva Passos discloses one of the typical harvesting or threshing machines for harvesting or threshing rice, wheat, cereals or similar crop materials and the like and for separating the grains from the stalk or straw of the cereals or crop materials.
For the grain carrying standing cereals or crop materials, the stalk or straw of the cereals or crop materials may be easily cut and sent into the threshing drum or device for separating the grains from the stalk or straw of the cereals or crop materials. However, for many of the cereals or crop materials, after heavy rain or hurricane, the grain carrying parts of the cereals or crop materials may be lowered and contacted with the ground and may not be easily and quickly and readily harvested or threshed with the typical harvesting or threshing machines.
On the other hand, when the typical harvesting or threshing machines have tried to erect and harvest or thresh the grain carrying parts of the cereals or crop materials, the stalk or straw of the cereals or crop materials may not be suitably cut, and most part of the stalk or straw that carry no grains thereon will also be cut and sent into the threshing drum or device, such that the grains may not be easily and suitably separated from the stalk or straw of the cereals or crop materials.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional harvesting or threshing machines.